Time Travel?
by BoltScarhead
Summary: "Pergi James! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! You're just a jerk!" "Karen tunggu! Kamu tidak mengerti! Aku dijebak! Karen!" It's 2023. James Sirius Potter bertengkar hebat dengan pacarnya, Karen. Saat James mencarinya dan ingin meminta maaf, Karen menghilang. Kemana Karen?
1. Quidditch Practice

Quidditch Practice

_Winter 2023_

"Dingin sekali pagi ini."

"Yeah, tanganku beku. Mengapa sih James tetap ngotot mengadakan latihan hari ini? Argh, kasurku jauh lebih nyaman pasti..."

"Minggu depan kita melawan Slytherin. Kita tidak bisa santai saja dong..."

"Psst, James datang tuh."

Sesosok laki-laki berpostur tinggi besar dan berbadan bidang terlihat berjalan memasuki lapangan quidditch bersama dengan 2 orang lain, 1 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Yup, dia adalah James Sirius Potter. Anak pertama Harry James Potter, siswa kelas 7 yang merupakan kapten quidditch Gryffindor. Dan 2 orang itu adalah Fred Weasley II, sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya, dan Karen Gwen Canucks, pacar James.

"Pagi teman-teman! Hari ini seperti biasa kita akan latihan untuk mempersiapkan game melawan Slytherin minggu depan. Tolong semuanya semangat dan jangan hiraukan udara dingin ini. Terimakasih. Ayo kita mulai!" James membuka latihan.

Team quidditch Gryffindor pun memulai latihan mereka. Karen di posisi seeker, James, Peter Wood, Johnny Thomas, dan William Jordan di posisi chaser, Fred dan Colin Creevey II di posisi beater. Dan Hugo Weasley di posisi keeper.

_Beberapa jam kemudian_

"Okay teman-teman kita sudahi dulu latihan hari ini. Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, sampai jumpa lusa di jam yang sama. Dan selamat istirahat." James membubarkan team.

Team quidditch Gryffindor pun bubar dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

"James, Fred, aku lapar sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita ke aula besar dulu?" Karen mengajak Fred dan James.

"Well, okay. Aku juga lapar. Bagaiman Fred? Kau ikut?"

"Tidak James, aku ingin mandi air panas dulu. Badanku terasa beku sekali. Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Hmm, okay. Bye Fred."

"Bye"


	2. Surat Itu

Surat Itu

Aula besar terlihat penuh sore itu. Anak-anak dari semua asrama banyak yang berkumpul untuk sekedar meminum butterbeer buatan para peri rumah. Ya walaupun tidak seenak butan Madam Rosmerta, tetap saja cukup enak untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Hangatnyaaaa, enak sekali butterbeer ini. Aku sudah kenyang James. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Yup, I'm done! Mau langsung ke ruang rekreasi?"

"Hmm, sebentar James. Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Okay Karen. I'll be right here."

Seperginya Karen, James menunggu Karen di meja Gryffindor sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Jonah Lee, anak Ravenclaw. Tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu datang sesosok perempuan dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut pirang. Cantik sekali. Itu Olivia. Olivia Karenina Mitzkova.

Olivia adalah siswi kelas 7 Slytherin. Sejak kelas 1 dulu ia sudah mengejar-ngejar James. Dia tergila-gila padanya. Dan semenjak James jadian dengan Karen pada kelas 4, ia semakin menggila dan selalu berusaha menghancurkan hubungan James dan Karen. Dia merasa Karen tidak pantas mendapatkan James. Karen hanyalah seorang muggleborn yang menurut Olivia tidak cantik sama sekali. Dan James hanya pantas bersama Olivia karna Olivia adalah seorang pureblood yang ayahnya adalah duta besar Rusia untuk Inggris.

"Hi James. Apa kabar? Kau tampan sekali hari ini. Kau sedang apa?" Sapa Olivia dengan aksen Rusianya yang khas.

"Hi Olivia. Well, aku memang selalu tampan setiap hari. Terimakasih ya. Um well, sorry aku harus pergi. Pacarku sudah kembali dari toilet. Bye." Balas James.

Olivia yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merenggut dan cemberut. Tetapi sekilas muncul senyuman tipis di bibirnya...

James pun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Karen.

"Si pengganggu datang lagi?" ejek Karen.

"Yeah, seperti biasalah. Memangnya kamu gak cemburu kalo Olivia deketin aku terus?"

"Buat apa? Aku percaya kamu kok." Karen tersenyum

"Hmm, thanks love. I love you."James mencium Karen dengan lembut

"Love you too James."

_Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi_

"Aku ke kamar ya. See you saat makan malam." James pamit pada Karen dan pergi ke kamarnya

"Okay see you."

_Kamar anak laki-laki_

James yang lelah segera mandi dan mengganti jubah quidditchnya. Saat sedang merapikan jubah quidditchnya, James merasakan sesuatu berada di kantongnya.

"Huh? Apa ini?"

James meraba kantongnya dan menemukan sehelai kertas didalamnya. Penasaran, ia pun segera membacanya.

"Surat siapa ini. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah meninggalkan surat seperti ini."

_Dear James, _

_Aku sudah berpikir soal hal yang kemarin kita bicarakan. Yeah hal "itu". Dan aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Yeah, aku setuju. Menurutku tidak ada salahnya melakukan itu sebelum, yeah kau tahu... Jadi, aku akan menunggu kau di depan lorong room of requirements pukul 11 malam ini. Aku harap kau tepat waktu. Dan please James, jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini..._

_Your Love,_

_Karen_

"Huh? Karen? Ini surat Karen? Tumben sekali dia menulis surat. Apa mungkin dia malu untuk bialng ini langsung? Yeah, maybe. The point is, I'm so happy! Yeah finally, Karen setuju... hehehe. Lebih baik aku siap-siap. Makan malam sebentar lagi mulai."

James pun segera turun ke ruang rekreasi bersama Fred.

"Hmm, Felicity, apa kau melihat Karen?" James bertanya pada Felicity, teman Karen karna ia tidak bisa menemukan Karen dimanapun.

"Oh dia sudah turun sejak tadi James. Dia bilang kalau dia ingin berbincang dengan soal herbology. Dan dia menitipkan pesan kalau kau mencarinya kau duluan saja, nanti dia akan menyusul ke aula besar."

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, terimakasih Felicity. Ayo Fred kita makan. Aku lapar sekaliiii"

"Yeah come on James."


	3. The Fight

The Fight

_Aula besar, Karen's PoV_

Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Loretta, temanku, ketika Michael, salah satu anak kelas 3 menghampiriku dan memberikanku sepucuk surat. Ketika aku bertanya surat dari siapa, Michael langusng berlari pergi. Aneh sekali. Akhirnya aku pun membuka surat itu.

_Dear Karen,_

_Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Penting sekali. Aku berada dalam masalah yang cukup besar. Dan aku pikir hanya kau lah yang bisa membantuku. Kutunggu kau di lorong ruang kebutuhan jam 11.20 malam ini. Tolong jangan sampai seorang pun tahu soal ini. Aku takut sekali. Dan aku mohon sampai kita bertemu nanti kau jangan temui atau mencariku dulu. Aku sedang sibuk membantu Fred mengerjakan beberapa barang iseng untuk toko Uncle George. Terimakasih Karen. See you tonight._

_Your love,_

_James_

Masalah? Masalah apa? Apa masalah itu cukup besar sehingga James meminta untuk bertemu secara rahasia? Well, dia memang selalu terlibat banyak masalah tetapi dia selalu bisa menghandlenya sendiri ataupun hanya berdua dengan Fred.

"Karen, ayo cepatlah, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat ke kelas ramuan." Loretta mengagetkanku

"Oh, okay Loretta. Ayo."

_End of Karen's PoV_

_James' PoV_

"James, aku malas ke kelas ramuan hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bolos ke ruang kebutuhan untuk menyelesaikan beberapa produk WWW?" Fred mengajakku membolos.

"Hmm, okay. Aku juga malas bertemu Prof. Slughorn. Selalu membuatku ngantuk."

Aku dan Fred pun pergi ke ruang kebutuhan. Dengan membawa stok makanan tentu saja. Aku dan Fred berencana untuk membolos sehari penuh. Melewatkan kelas ramuan dan mantra. Yeah, siapa yang butuh kedua pelajaran itu? Cita-citaku menjadi pemain quidditch terkenal, kedua pelajaran it tidak berguna tentu saja.

_End of James' PoV_

_Karen's PoV_

Aku tidak melihat James seharian ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sibuk membantu Fred.

"Karen ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar sekali." Ajak Rose Weasley

"Yeah, ayo. Aku juga sudah lapar."

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dimana James dan Fred? Aku belum melihatnya seharian ini." Tanya Lily, adik James.

"Belum Lil, aku juga belum melihat mereka. Sepertinya sedang mengerjakan beberapa proyek WWW."

"Ah mereka ini, sudah Mum bilang jangan membantu Uncle George lagi. Awas, akan kuadukan mereka..."

"Ah sudahlah Lil, mereka kan hanya bersenang-senang. Lagipula apa salahanya bersenang-senang bukan?"

"Iyasudahlah Lil, santai saja. Lagipula mereka juga belum melewati batas kan?" Hugo menambahkan

"Yeah okelah. Lebih baik kita makan saja yuk"

Kami pun melanjutkan makan malam sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Dan selesai makan kami kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Dan aku pun kembali ke kamarku.

"Ah, masih jam 9. Aku tidur dulu deh sampai jam 11. Baru aku pergi ke room of requirements."

_End of Karen's PoV_

_James' PoV_

Aku melewatkan makan malamku di aula besar. Sejak tadi pagi aku berdiam diri di ruang kebutuhan bersama Fred membuat beberapa produk terbaru WWW. Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.30. Ah janjiku dengan Karen!

"Fred, sudah malam nih. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Bagaimana?"

"Yeah, okelah James. Aku juga sudah mulai ngantuk. Kita lanjutkan besok saja."

Aku dan Fred pun kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Sesampainya disana aku segera mandi dan berganti baju. Aku sengaja memakai baju bagus dan parfum. Well, kita harus mempersiapkan yang terbaik bukan untuk saat-saat seperti ini?

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku pun segera menuju ruang kebutuhan. Tetapi, bukannya menemukan Karen, aku malah bertemu dengan Olivia. Dia pun menghampiriku.

"Hi James, sedang apa kau disini?" Olivia menyapaku

"Well, aku sedang ada urusan, kau sendiri?"

"Sama, aku juga. Aku mau bertemu dengan temanku disini."

"Oh begitu ya..."

Kami pun mengobrol sedikit soal pelajaran yang makin hari makin sulit saja. Saat sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba Olivis menciumku! What the hell! Aku pun segera melepaskannya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Olivia! Bloody hell!" aku berteriak.

Lalu terdengar suara orang menangis dan berlari di belakangku, aku pun berpaling dan melihat Karen berlari. Oh noooooo! Aku pun mendorong Olivia lalu segera berlari mengejar Karen.

"Karen, tunggu! Karen! Oh kumohon ayolah, itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

Namun Karen tidak mendengarku dan terus saja berlari, sampai akhirnya aku berhasil menyusulnya.

"Karen, tunggu dengarkan aku dulu. Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang mengobrol biasa dengan Olivia lalu tiba-tiba dia menciumku begitu saja. Bukan aku yang menciumnya."

"Oh yeah? Apa yang dilakukan Olivia disana? Sudah lah James, aku sudah cukup melihat."

"Aku tidak tau Karen, dia bilang dia sedang menunggu temannya. Kau harus percaya padaku. Ayolah."

"sudahlah James aku tidak percaya padamu. Pergi James! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! You're just a jerk!"

"Karen tunggu! Kamu tidak mengerti! Aku dijebak! Karen!"

Olivia pun berlari pergi. Aku pun hanya bisa melihat ia berlari menjauhiku kearah danau hitam. Aku yang sudah mengetahui sifat Olivia yang 1 ini, bahwa kalau dia sedang marah lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia sendiri, memilih untuk kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat.

_End of James' PoV_


End file.
